


Cosmic Delight

by KatLeePT



Category: Mackenzie Vampires Series - Nina Bangs
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't tell Sparkle, but she's not Ganymede's favorite treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Delight

        Purring, Ganymede focuses his full attention on his target. He's had centuries of fun as a cosmic troublemaker. He's started wars, delighted in every new and fun invention that came down the turnpike, and whispered many of the ideas into their creators' ears. He's known what it's like to be loved and worshipped, but still, of all the things he's done, all the experiences he's had, and all the wonders he's tasted, one thing still remains greater than all the rest. His pink tongue curls around its divine texture, and his tail sashays happily as he enjoys his ice cream.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Nina Bangs and any other rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
